Love Song
by jaimiee
Summary: Oneshot. BL. Season 4. She says "Maybe it's over." He says "Theres plenty more fish in the sea." I say "Don't go away from me."


**song- love song by five for fighting. s4 brucas.**

_Put away your tears and your sleepy eyes_

_Put away that bullshit, big boys they don't cry to their mamas_

_Shell be back soon_

She walks out and he thinks he might cry. Damn that stupid Peyton. Brooke Davis just walked out of his life, and his bedroom, and he doesn't think she's coming back this time. Lucas wishes she wasn't so insecure and that he wasn't so God damn closed off to everyone. He loves her, and he said that summer that he would never let her go. He goes to Nathan and Haley's house. She's got to be there.

_She says maybe its over_

_He says there's plenty more fish in the sea_

_I say don't go away from me_

Nathan and Haley sit him down like a little kid.

"So I guess she isn't here?" He questions.

"She was." Haley answers stiffly.

"Look Luke, if Brooke needs time then you should give it to her." Nathan says.

"Maybe this spilt is what you both need." Haley says, softer this time.

"Yeah, I'm sure a lot of girls want to get their hands on you. Just relax."

"I need her, Nate." He says.

_Pack up all the things that you don't deserve_

_Take another swing where there comes a curve ball_

_I bet you can't hit it cause you'll swing to soon_

He reads the letters again. All 82 of them. He's looking for something. An answer. Some clue to what she's feeling. He tries to talk to her, but he can't find her. She's hiding from him and it gives him the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. She's breaking his heart, and now he knows what it feels like. He's going to talk to Peyton.

_She says maybe its over_

_He says there's plenty more fish in the sea_

_I say don't go away_

_Don't go away_

_Please don't go away from me_

"Luke it's probably for the best. Brooke and you weren't really the best match.

He doesn't believe her.

"Lucas. I've been holding this in for a really long time. I love you, I'm in love with you.

"Oh."

Peyton laughs. Lucas leaves. Tim tells him to 'Chillax cause he could have all the cheerleader honeys in bed tonight.' Lucas wants to slap him.

_Don't take it too hard_

_I'll never leave you_

_Ooh, ooh_

"Peyton said she loved me."

He's gone to see Brooke. She's wearing his sweatshirt and lying on her bed. Her hair is messy and her eyeliner is smudged.

"I'm sure you guys will be great together." Is all she can manage to say.

"I said 'Oh.'"

"Oh." She sighs and he chuckles at the irony. He walks over to her and sits down, hoping she won't push him away. She flinches, just a little.

"She told you didn't she." He continues and she nods. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why so you could break my heart?" she bites.

"Brooke. You know that I love you. I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you again. I told you I'd never let you go."

"Leave. Please just go." She says and a single tear runs down her face. Her walls go up and she refuses to be vulnerable to him. He leaves, defeated and angry.

_Take those damn pictures off that shelf_

_Put away your mommy you don't need her_

_I found you a new one she'll be here soon_

He shoves it all in his bottom drawer. Her clothes, the pictures, the letters, everything. He's not gonna do it anymore. She was his everything and now he's got nothing. Peyton will love him. He'll call Peyton.

_She says my God its over_

_He says I found another fish in the sea_

_I say why me?_

They're in school and he's staring at her. Brooke looks sad, and lonely. That asshole Mr. Chavez slaps her ass and she frowns. She's not gonna do this anymore. His blood boils at the sight of anyone touching her. That makes him a contradiction to himself in a way because he's dating Peyton. He can't bring himself to sleep with her though.

"God damn it Lucas! It's over so stop looking at that bitch like that." Peyton says.

He hates Peyton.

"I'm with you Peyton. Calm down." He lies.

They walk away.

"What happened to us Brooke?" he thinks as they stare at each other.

Brooke knows. She reads his ice blue eyes like a book she's read a million times before.

"I need you to need me back." She thinks, because she knows he'll get it.


End file.
